The Children of Olivarry
by superflarrow1314
Summary: Oliver and Barry's new son turns out be a celestial being.


Chapter 1

Teams Arrow and Flash were shocked by what they just heard. So shocked that they questioned Barry and Oliver a second time. "We've adopted a son", Barry repeated. "Also, we've told him our identities as The Flash and The Gr een Arrow." Barry added. That caused their teams' mouths to drop from that last confession.

"What do you mean you told him" Iris inquired. "Exactly what it means." Oliver answered back. "How old is exactly" Felicity asked them, scared of their answer. "Five" they responded which got a few 'oh my gods' from some teammates, sighs from others and only a headshake from Diggle. "So, what would possess you to tell a five-year-old child" Caitlin asked. "Because he has powers" answered Barry. "So, what, we deal with people with powers everyday" Roy asked angrily. "He's special" Barry quickly answered back. "You think everyone is special, Barry." Joe told him. "We're bringing him here tomorrow" Oliver declared. Their two teams groaned as they looked at each other worryingly.

"Don't worry it'll be fine, I promise" Barry assured them with that charming, warm smile of his. "Alright if you say so, besides how can we say no to that smile of yours" Iris alleged smiling as she gave him a hug. "Yeah I guess it would be pretty cool to meet a five-year-old super kid." Cisco acknowledged. "Oh, and tomorrow is his birthday" Barry stated. "By the way what's his name" Joe requested "Anthony Allen-Queen" The two men responded.

Later that evening, Barry and Oliver decided to pay visitation to a very special trio of siblings in Hollywood while Kara looked after Anthony. The siblings heard a knock on the door. "Melissa can you check who it is" a male voice politely asked her. "Sure, Stephen" The 19-year-old girl squinted her eyes and with her enhanced vision saw two familiar men standing there outside the door. "Daddies" she hollered in excitement as she got up and sped to the door opening it.

"Hey there, cinnabun" Oliver said to his daughter as he wrapped his arms around her. "Grant, Stephen it's our dads" Stephen teleported in within a burst of green orbs with a scent of peppermint, while Grant, red with a hint of strawberry. "Still getting used to that" Oliver admitted "I just go with it" Barry said as he shrugged unphased by it. Melissa giggled at that. "So, what's going on" Grant questioned. "Tomorrow is Anthony's birthday and…" Barry started. "Don't worry we'll clear our schedules" Stephen stated. "We'll be there early to meet him after all we haven't even put a face to a name yet" he continued. "Besides family comes first, as he looked at his brother and sister as they nodded in agreement. "We'll be there early so don't be surprised" as Stephen finished his fathers hugged gave them an I love you and see you tomorrow and Barry took them both and sped off back home.

Chapter 2

Oliver woke up to a crash from the living room. 'Maybe Barry was up eating for the umpteenth time' he thought as rolled back over. Barry was both a klutz and a speedster after all. He heard another noise, voices this time. Not Barry. God, please don't let it be Jesse and Roy bringing a drunk Thea again. He might be the only one to handle her when she gets that way but that's no excuse to drop her there every single time it happens.

He got up out of bed, grabbed the gun he kept in the drawer just in case. If it was unwanted intruders, if his muscular build, threatening features and booming voice didn't scare them, the gun would. He checked up on Anthony first, before he went to the living room. As he got closer the voices got louder and clearer he could pinpoint what they were saying. A girl's voice saying, 'You're being a pig'. Another, a man's voice this time saying, 'We're going to get caught'. 'But I'm hungry' a third voice whined. He sighed, it was his kids.

He put the gun in his pocket with the safety on. He walked into the living room and with his booming voice asked 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING' making the trio jump out of their skin. Grant just calmly looked up from his sandwiches he made. "Eating" he said with a mouthful of food. "Don't eat with your mouth full" Stephen and Oliver told Grant as he blushed as he swallowed. "Sorry" Grant apologized. "Now what are you guys doing here?" "Isn't it obvious" "No, enlighten me" "We're visiting" "Really" Oliver looked at the clock "At three in the morning" "Aren't you a morning person anyway?" Grant asked "That's your Dad. Besides he isn't even up this early" Oliver said pissed referencing to Barry. "He's not?" Melissa asked surprised. Sighing he then said "Kids, birds aren't even awake now." The three apologized, but before anyone could say anything, they heard a small 'daddy' in a groggy voice.

As the trio looked their eyes widened 'NO WAY' escaped their mouths. Oliver looked at them confused. "What" he asked his kids. "That's Anthony?" Stephen questioned his father. "Yeah" he replied a little annoyed. "We know him" Grant stated, voice to be what appeared to be cracking. Oliver's confusion only grew "How?" Oliver questioned them. "He's our long-lost brother". Melissa answered as tears swelled up in her eyes. Oliver didn't believe until Anthony's face lit up and yelled "Big Bros, Big Sis it's you".

Chapter 3

"So, let me get this straight" Barry started. "Anthony is your long-lost brother" How is this even possible he thought still groggy from lack of sleep. 4 in the morning was not a good time for this As Melissa was about to explain they heard Anthony begging and pleading Grant about something off in the other room. "Pretty please with a cherry on top, it is my birthday" "Alright, Alright I'll take you for a winged ride later" Oliver and Barry looked at each other with the same confused look as the other. Barry was the one who asked though. "What does he mean by _winged ride_ " he questioned. "Well" Grant said as he looked at his siblings _._ The siblings Telepathically conversed with one other about what to tell their fathers, when one of them mentioned to the other two about them being spoken to.

"Uh Hello, Earth to our kids." Oliver said waving his hand in front of their faces. "I meant our wings." Grant said as sets of wings appeared behind them. Stephen 6 sets of shimmering different crystalized shades of green. Grant 4 sets with crystalized shades of red, and Melissa 3 with crystalized shades of blue. Barry and Oliver jumped in shock while Anthony jumped in excitement. Barry next question was so expected he didn't have to say it. "We aren't angels" one said as he opened his mouth to ask.

"Well then what are you guys then" Oliver demanded. "We're Light Celestials of the Royal Family" Stephen admitted proudly as they broadened their wingspan. "Grant, Stephen can you keep baby bro occupied while I explain everything to them" Melissa asked her older brothers politely. 'Sure' they answered as they little Anthony into the other room. She turned back to her fathers and said, "We have a lot to talk about".

She started with how there was different types of Celestials: light and dark. How there is a light and dark version for every person in the multiverse. Also, there isn't just one multiverse, but many of them. That with the number of wing sets on celestials meant experiences in overall activities. That also things like color, tone, size and feature depends on personality of celestials but the multiverse versions as well. She also mentioned however that Anthony was both light and dark and a war broke out between the two more ferocious than ever before in history, since he caused the power detector to explode. She stated that meant he was either too powerful or he would wipe out either light or dark.

Also, apparently, it was prophesied it would be the dark side just not known how. The dark side fearing all this tried to either kill or seal him after the first attempt, thankfully they sent him to a world to be raised by two people as they would raise him as their own. The children were sent as well to guide and protect him but arrived at different times. Lastly his powers would fully develop and grow continuously this birthday, which would send some sort of signal showing he is alive, which meant the dark celestials will most likely come looking for him. "So, it wasn't a coincidence, us loving and adopting him" Barry asked his daughter. "No such thing coincidences, daddy, only unenviabilities" Melissa finished smiled giggling. Oliver smiled, and Barry laughed. "Now that we're up we should probably get ready for the party being held at the mansion. Everyone is going to be there" Oliver said as looked at the clock in the apartment. "Hey, can we tell our teams" Barry questioned. "Actually, yes" She answered. _This will be an interesting day_ the dads thought.

Chapter 4

It was an hour drive to the mansion. Both dads were telling Anthony about the adventures as the Flash and Green Arrow. They also told him about the people on their teams. The kid was eagerly soaking up every word in awe. The two dads were in the middle of talking about the time they saved the city from the Dominators when they heard snoring in the back. Oliver looked in the mirror and saw his child was asleep. Both Oliver and Barry looked towards the back, then at each other and smiled. "We should let him sleep. He has been up since early this morning after all" Barry suggested. Oliver nodded and drove slower so that the car ride went smoother. They arrived twenty minutes later than expected due to Oliver's reduced speed. Oliver got out of the car and opened the car door of the back seat. He gently and swiftly took Anthony out of the car seat, being careful not to disturb him. He then picked him up and carried him to the giant wooden doorway.

When Oliver and Barry got inside, they found that Teams Arrow, Flash, Supergirl and Legends were already working on food and decorations. Cisco saw them when they first came over them with a disappointed look on his face. "Where have you been? Everyone has been wanting to meet him" yelled to them not knowing of the sleeping state of the child in Oliver's care. Oliver glared at him while Barry shushed him. "What" he asked confused. The fathers pointed to the slumbering child who was surprisingly still asleep after his outburst. "Oh" he said apologetically as he turned around and quietly walked away. Oliver then gently placed the kid on the couch. Barry and Oliver turned to the teams and said, "We need to talk". The two of them lead the teams to the dining hall. Anthony who was lying on the couch was sleeping soundly. Unbeknownst to everyone his hair glowed ten different colors and moved as a charge of energy went through it, as he smiled from a sweet dream visit.

"What wrong, son" Joe asks Barry with worry in his eyes. "It's about Anthony, isn't" asked Thea. "Yeah, we found out a couple things about him yesterday from our daughter, Melissa." There was a lot of uneasiness felt throughout the hall. "You know how there's the multiverse, right?" questioned them which got a few head nods. "Is he from another universe" Kara asks them. "Yes, but not the way you think. For one, he's not exactly human in fact he's a celestial being from a kingdom at war between factions. Two, he's the main cause of it due to how powerful he is. Three, there are celestial versions of every person, both a dark celestial and a light celestial. Even of those in this room. Four, there is thousands upon thousands of multiverses that all tier underneath the kingdom. But worst part is that there will be countless of dark celestial beings looking to destroy him due to some prophecy." Barry was speaking fast as he told the rest of Melissa's story as well as the events that occurred like the wings and how Anthony acknowledged them as siblings. "Son, with all due respect. That sounds pretty farfetched." "Oh, he's telling the truth gramps" Melissa' voice echoed the dining hall before the trio of siblings appeared before everyone with the wings they displayed the night before. Mick said out loud what everyone was thinking, "Aw, shit"

Chapter 5

The Teams were arguing within and with each other over what and how they should handle things when they heard a crash in the living room. The first thing the fathers thought of was Anthony. "Son" they both said worriedly as Barry took Oliver and ran to the scene, with everyone else close behind. When they got there, they saw a blue tarot card spinning in front of the kid. The kid touched it which caused it shatter while also making the pieces of it surround him. They covered him in a blinding blue light. When it lifted he looked like a completely different being?

"What's happened to him" Stephen asked eyes wide with shock as he saw his baby brother in a way he's never seen before. He turned to his younger siblings and they shrugged. "we don't know" Grant answered. "What the hell do you mean you don't know" Diggle yelled at the three of them. "Yeah, isn't it your duty as the younger siblings to know what's going on with Roy agreed. "Listen okay all we know is that _ **this**_ isn't the full extent of his powers" Melissa retaliated pissed feeling that their ability in looking after their baby brother was in question.

Before anyone could say anything else the being shouted _**I AM NOW GRACE NOVAMON AT THIS POINT IN ORDER FOR ANTHONY TO FULLY AWAKEN YOU MUST ENTER A CONTRACT WITH HIM. ALL OF YOU.**_ "And if we don't want to" Mick asked. _**YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE. YOU LOT WERE THE FIRST SEE ME AMONGST OTHERS AND ALL OF YOU MUST FOR SAFETY.**_ "I think we can handle ourselves" Leonard assured the being or at least tried to anyway. _**TOO LATE.**_ It snapped its fingers and gave a hefty _**Celestial Wave.**_ A Giant surge of energy went through the all multiverses showing signs Anthony has finally awakened to his true potential.

Chapter 6

When everyone awoke it was to a splitting headache. "What the freaking hell happened and why do I have a splitting headache" Thea said rubbing her temple. "Man, this is worse than the time I had that hangover". "Which time" Oliver said jokingly. "Don't start with me, Ollie" she warned. "But, then again couldn't be worse then the time when I caught topless with your boyfriend, 'high and mighty' you were calling yourself" "At least I'm not a complete and utter man whore" Anthony was who scared of what would happen if he let this go on much longer tried calming. Being now linked to them all he knew them already. But it also meant they were linked power wise as well. Which meant the now newly born celestials that were his family would end up fighting each other. Not good. Especially since their emotions will influence and activate their powers. Which right now emotions were running high.

Anthony was still thinking how he should handle things when he heard Aunt Thea say "You want do this, fine, let's go, Big Bro" as she lunged forward. His father countered both unaware of the celestial power they were mustering which only the four siblings were able to do now. Though the only one to stop the two interacting blows was Anthony who was now in between the two, stopping their fists from touching by using a pair of wings as barriers, in what was yet another transformation of a what appeared to be a white knight with cyber blue circuitry armor. He used a gust from his wings as he opened his wingspan sending them flying into opposite walls.

 _ **LIGHT SHOULD NOT AND SHALL NOT FIGHT LIGHT EXCEPT IN SPORT. ESPECIALLY NOT AGAINST FAMILY AND FRIENDS. I WILL AND WON'T ALLOW TO STANDBY AND IDLY WATCH BY AS MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY FIGHT ONE ANOTHER.**_ "But, son, you don't understand" Oliver started talking towards his son. _**NO,**_ _ **YOU**_ _ **DON'T UNDERSTAND. YOU GUYS ARE LIGHT CELESTIALS NOW OF EQUAL POWER TO MY OWN. TWO OF THE SAME CALIBER FIGHTING OF ANGER CAUSES RIFTS. ALONG WITH KILLING EACH OTHER OR SOMETHING WORSE THAN DEATH ITSELF.**_ "Just out of curiosity what do you mean worse than death itself?" Caitlin questioned obviously scared of the answer. _**COMPLETE ERASING OF YOUR EXISTENCE.**_ "Which means?" Wally asked. "He means no one will remember you" Felicity answered. _**AS WELL AS ANY ACHIEVMENTS, ANYONE WHO KNOWS YOU LIKE FRIENDS AND FAMILY, PEOPLE YOU'VE MET, LIVES YOU'VE CHANGED LIGHTS OF HOPE YOU'VE INFLICTED WITHIN OTHERS. THERE'S A POSSIBILITY YOU COULD WIPE OUT AN ENTIRE FAMILY LINE OR WORSE TIMELINE**_ _ **OR**_ _ **WORSE THAN THAT UNIVERSE, A STEP FURTHER MULTIVERSE. THERE IS CONSEQUENCES PUT IN PLACE FOR FIGHTING AMONGST ONE ANOTHER.**_

"HOLY SHIT" everyone said as they pondered what the kid said. Iris turned to Grant, Melissa and Stephen and said, "You didn't know about this?" she asked them. "No, I don't think anyone knew, not even the Elders or else there would've been a law about it in the celestial royal palace" answered Stephen with a shocked face as everyone else in the room. _**I KNOW THIS INFORMATION AND MUCH MORE.**_ _**BY THE WAY, YOU AND YOUR POWERS ARE UNSTABLE RIGHT AND IF**_ _ **ONE**_ _ **IS UNSTABLE, THE**_ _ **OTHER**_ _ **WILL BE AS WELL. WHICH IS WHY I WILL BE TRAINING EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM AND THE OTHERS STARTING TOMORROW.**_ Everyone including the siblings looked in confusion at him. "Training, others, son what are you talking about" asked Barry. _**DON'T YOU WORRY ABOUT IT, EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT I PROMISE.**_ He embraced his fathers in a hug. They were surprised one; for being hugged by their son in winged knight armor and two; for the armor to be so comfortably warm. He looked at his siblings, fathers, Aunt Kara and Uncles Mon-El and John Constantine and said to them _**WE NEED A PRIVATE PLACE TO TALK.**_

His family was enveloped in colored light. He then formed an orb that looked like a miniature universe as his family shot into the orb as beams of light. Which he then snapped his fingers which he and it were teleported to a private subspace. Another thing he will teach them how to do, when they're that is. But right now, he must train and talk to the ones he will be closest to first. _**SEE YOU LATER**_ Anthony's voice echoed throughout the room. "So, does that mean there's no party" Mick shouted towards the ceiling. This caused him to get dirty looks. "What?" there was a moment of silence before he said, "Well at least there was excitement". More dirty looks.

Chapter 7

When Anthony's family members woke, they found that their bodies were lying in a grassy field. They also found that their headaches were gone, and they felt at peace. Oliver found that his anger had completely subsided along with any other negative thoughts or feelings. There were harmonious sounds coming from ten different orbs in a circle. In the middle were two larger orbs the size of miniature suns. They were all pulsating a different color as they sent out waves of positive energetic causing feelings that reminded him of times that he truly felt real happiness. It truly felt like paradise to him. For once he felt at peace. He was unaware of the smile that appeared on his face, one that only Barry has seen, that was until John commented on it. Surprisingly instead of telling him off, he smiled and blushed. Barry looked off into the distance a saw there was no end in scenery. How big was this place and where was it exactly anyway?

Kara looked and saw two men lying face down. One was in a red metal armor body suit. The other a blue spandex suit. "Hey, there are two others over here" Mon looked around to make sure there weren't others. He saw a group of five people. "There are others over here as well". He ran over to them and saw that there were two women, three men. One woman was a tall blonde and was dressed sophisticated the other a petite redhead dressed in colorful flower printed dress. Two of them men appeared to be in their mid to late thirties to early forties. One was nicely dressed in a dress shirt, vest and pantsuit while the other was bearing a scruffy cowboy look. Lastly, were tan colored young who didn't look older than twenty-five he dressed casually probably suited for his own comfort style. They seemed like ordinary people. Completely different ordinary people. He wondered how people this different got along. That's when he sensed the connection between them. His magic training allowed him to do just that. Mon just couldn't put his finger on what, but it seemed like they've been through a lot of something. But somehow knew he could trust them.

Mon pulled the two women up, making sure they could stand up on their own before letting them. "You okay" he asked. "Yeah" the redhead answered. "What are your names" asked Mon as he helped the three men. "Don't worry you can trust me" He said with a low tone calming to the ears. "Like w haven't heard that one before" the blonde said rolling her eyes. "What if I told my name and a secret about myself to prove it" The five looked at each other and nodded the blonde saying, "Go ahead" "Well for starters my human name is Mike Matthews." That got strange looks and raised eyebrows from them. " _Human_ name, what are you an alien?" the casually dressed one asked in an Australian accent. "Actually, yes" he answered. "That's impossible, Jenkins said…" "Oh you know Jenkins back then I believe he was called Galahad I believe I heard from the sanctuary archive he now works at the library now. How's the old guy doing anyway and how the prophecy turn out."

The five looked stunned. But they were convinced so they decided to tell him their names. The redhead hugged him "My name is Cassandra Cillian." She said in a perky manner. The blonde extended her arm and shook his hand firmly saying Baird. Eve Baird." The welly dressed man stepped forward and shook his hand as well. "Flynn Carsen" he said. The scruffy cowboy walked up, gave a hard-firm handshake and said, "Jacob Stone, nice to meet you". The last one walked up and stated, "Ezekiel Jones at your service" There was a moment of pause before Flynn said "We are the librarians"

Meanwhile, Kara used her super strength to easily lift the two men up off the ground. "I could've sworn I've seen them somewhere before" she said to themselves. John overheard her "That's because they're Captain America and Iron Man" he stated. "Who?" she said confused. "You know Steve and Tony Rogers-Stark." It took Kara a moment. "Oh my god, I interviewed them last year." Tony looked at her face plate lifted with a charming smile and said "Thanks for that Stark Industries got positive publicity that skyrocketed its success unlike any other in history. As well as lots of jobs within my company. Couldn't have done that without you. So, again thank you" Steve took off his mask and hugged her "Great seeing you again. Thanks to you my husband has changed for the better." Kara smiled "He did the same for me too as well" The three conversed as John began admiring and examining their surroundings.

On the other hand, Grant, Melissa and Stephen were trying to make heads or tails of what was going on and what to do. "I don't know guys he is family still he'll need our help later so let's give it to him." Melissa said to them. "You know what you're right we have stick together" Grant said agreeing with his older sister. "It must be why he formed contracts with everyone" Stephen stated. "But the question is why they were formed with them as well." Pretty soon everyone's groups were questioning amongst themselves.

YOU HAVE QUESTIONS I KNOW BUT BEFORE YOU CAN PROPERLY UNDERSTAND YOU MUST UNDERSTAND YOUR POWER ITSELF AND AWAKEN IT. Suddenly an azure and scarlet colored armor knight with golden lining and lettering descended from the sky. ARE YOU READY. They nodded. ALRIGHT THEN LET'S BEGIN.

Chapter 8

The first in their training was facing, battling and defeating their own shadow self. _**BATTLING YOUR SHADOW SELF IS ESSENTIAL IN BOTH AWAKENING AND CONTROLING YOUR POWERS. THERE WILL BE TIMES WHEN YOU COME ACROSS ANOTHER YOU WHERE YOU SEE A PART OF YOURSELF YOU HATE. IT WILL CAUSE YOU TO LOSE SIGHT OF WHAT'S IMPORTANT AND CLOUD YOUR JUDGEMENT. IT MAY REMIND YOU OF SOMETHING YOU REGRET. YOUR POWERS ARE LIKE NEWBORN CHILDREN THEY'LL SENSE THAT AND GET SCARED. BUT INSTEAD OF CRYING THEY'LL RUN AMOK. FACING WHAT FEARS, YOU THE MOST ABOUT YOURSELF. YOU MUST REMEMBER THE SHADOW SELF WILL ONLY SPEAK THE TRUTH ABOUT YOURSELF. AS THE TRUTH IS SOMETIMES WE HATE THE MOST ESPECIALLY IF ITS ABOUT OURSELVES.**_ Anthony (Susanoomon Mode) stretched out his arm and created portals for each one to go through, except his siblings who have already done this which he now has memories of.

Hours that seem like days have passed by. The twelve adults have successfully won in their fight against their shadow selves. Oliver was the last to be out of his portal. Just like the others he was completely shocked and mortified of what he was hiding inside from others. He also saw that Anthony was back to normal as he told them that not have taken a huge step in power growth, but power control as well.

"This means you can be taught transmutations of kinetic powers through self-teachings and mentoring. I'll help along the best I can" he told them as he smiled. "You're like four, how would you know" Ezekiel asked rudely. "Firstly, I'm six. Second, I was blessed with know how with all this which I'll tell you all about it when I'm teenager. But now I need to go" "Where?" asked Barry. "Another multiverse, dad" he paused "I accidentally released my powers to there and I need to retrieve them in the form of cards" The fathers did not want to let their son go but knowing by personal experiences that things need to be done regardless of risk they gladly accepted and let him go. He told them they could come back and forth to this place anytime. He would be back periodically to check in. He also told them just to think of it as going to boarding school. He gave them all a journal to secretly write to one other on an as needed basis as they would have to go to different multiverses as that place would be sending them on missions periodically.

A rainbow-like portal opened signaling him it was time to go. Anthony walked up to it, turned around and ran up to his fathers hugging them. "We love you too, son" Oliver told him. "Make sure you visit" Anthony told his fathers. "We will" Barry promised. "With tears in his eyes he ran through the portal.

Epilogue

Anthony woke up on a bed in a lab with people at his side. He saw familiar faces and figures as well as the fact he was an adolescent probably no older than fifteen and an archer in emerald green ready to shoot. "Put that down, Oliver Queen" Anthony said voice now changed due to age. Man, it was weird to hear his voice come out that way. "How do you know who he is." A man in scarlet asked. "Well, Barry Allen. I actually know everything" A blond woman in blue with a red cape spoke up and asked, "Who are you" He looked at her and said "Kara Danvers, my name is Anthony Allen-Queen, I'm a celestial god and I'm here to save your world."


End file.
